Picture Perfect
by GhostRider195
Summary: After all these years, Harry finally confronts Malfoy with their past. Sequel to Say 'Rivals'.


Malfoy Manor had suffered greatly in the war. The grounds were dry and dead, the vines twisted around the mansion was almost unruly. The rest of it had simply seemed to have began to crumble, as if it had held more dark magic than it could bear.

Harry approached the main entrance anyway.

At 20 years old, Harry would have thought he'd outgrow the nervous jumping in his stomach at prospect of seeing _him_ again.

It had been a year since he'd last seen him, when he had testified at the trials for him and his mother. Each were let off with house arrest for six months.

But there had been no salvation for Lucius. Azkaban for the rest of his days.

Harry stood at the tall black doors before him, wondering how Draco was handling his father's absence. Harry wouldn't know. All he received was a hurtfully formal note of thanks, signed by Draco and Narcissa. That was the last time he heard from him.

He hesitated before pulling the rope that would ring the doorbell. He had unannounced, convinced that if he'd given notice, Draco would find any possible reason to keep him from coming. But he had to. He had to say goodbye to everything that could have been. He needed this to move on.

The doorbell was deafening, sounding a slow, deep chime that made the walls tremble. Harry winced, and waited for the door to open.

It took awhile, but when the door opened, it was not by a house elf, as Harry expected, but rather Draco Malfoy himself.

He looked disgruntled, as if the sound of the doorbell was signaling his untimely death. But the only one likely to die today was Harry, he mused.

He tried to utter a greeting, explain his presence, _something._ But the words died in his throat.

War changes people. Harry knew that. Merlin, everyone knew that. But somehow that change can still come as a shock.

Malfoy had changed.

His hair was long and lose, framing angler face nicely. He'd lost the wizard robes he wore when he was young and replaced them with casual _muggle_ clothes. His eyes looked brighter and his hair gleamed in the afternoon sun. Harry stared. He looked beautiful.

Malfoy stared at him in disbelief. "Potter." he said

There were so many things Harry had wanted to say to him, finally seeing him after all this time, with no war between them. But all that came out was, "You're wearing jeans."

The disbelief was quickly replaced by irritation. "What do you want?"

Harry blinked at him. What he wanted and what he came here for were two very different things.

Regardless he held out the bundle in his arms. "This is yours."

Hesitantly, Draco took the parcel and slowly began to unwrap it.

Soon, the smooth polish of a hawthorn wand sparkled in the sunlight.

"It's my wand," he spoke quietly. "You kept it."

Harry couldn't resist. "Well spotted, Malfoy."

Malfoy glared at him, but it didn't distract from the misty look in his eyes.

Harry grinned.

Slowly, Draco smiled back. "Would you… would you like to come in?" he asked.

Harry nodded, his heart warming "I'd like that very much."

Malfoy stepped aside, and Harry followed him in. The inside of the house matched the exterior, broken and dark. Harry couldn't help but shiver. If Draco noticed, he didn't say anything.

"My mother is in France, so I thought we could talk in my quarters. The main parlor is dreadfully bleak and drafty, I don't know why she insists on bringing guests in there."

It wasn't until Malfoy looked at him expectantly that Harry realized he was trying to be funny. Quickly, he forced a chuckle, and Malfoy looked pleased.

He lead Harry down twisting corridors and up a staircase and down two hallways before Harry's breath was taken away.

Malfoy smirked. "Like it? I decorated it myself. I had a lot of time to kill during my house arrest."

The sitting room they stood in was bright and warm, quidditch posters lined the room, and the furniture looked brand new. Despite being huge and the luxury bedroom adjoining it, it looked for all intents and purposes like a normal house.

"Yeah, I do like it actually," Harry replied with a grin. "Almost makes you look normal, you ponce." he punched Malfoy's arm playfully. And then a moment later realized what he did with no shortage of horror.

Malfoy stared at him strangely.

Harry held his breath.

"Well," he said after a moment. "At least I don't look like you, eh Scarhead?"

Harry laughed, relieved. This was the Malfoy he remembered and loved, only better somehow.

"Now sit down. I'll get us a drink.

* * *

"Do you remember that agreement we had after the whole Kiss Cam Incident?" Draco asked through his laughter, tears streaming down his face.

Harry froze. The past two hours of talking and laughing with Dra-Malfoy had almost made him forget it wasn't real. He quickly masked his hurt with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I do. If the walls of the astronomy tower could talk."

Malfoy snorted. "Yeah, they'd tell all the stories of how you got hard the second I got close."

Harry flushed. "You were hard too!"

"Yeah, _after_ you started kissing me."

Malfoy ducked as a couch pillow flew past his head. "Insufferable prick. Glad to see that change hasn't changed," Harry mumbled.

"It's okay, Potter. Just admit you were madly in love with me."

Malfoy laughed as he dodged another pillow.

"Yeah, until you left, you git." Harry was laughing too now,and the words slipped off his tongue, before he realized he had said them.

Malfoy stopped laughing. He gave Harry a sobering look.

Harry grimaced. "Sorry, that was low-,"

"You were in love with me?"

Harry quickly looked away.

Draco ignored his silence. "Wait, wasn't it just fun to you? That's what we agree to."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He didn't come here to relive the rejection. He couldn't do this. Not now. He sat down his nearly empty glass of firewhiskey.

"I've overstayed my welcome. I should go."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Bullshit, Potter. Sit back down."

Against his better judgement, Harry obeyed. Draco refilled his glass.

He gave Harry a smile that was anything but reassuring. 'How about we play a game, Potter?"

Harry winced at the use of his name. Malfoy hadn't used it once since his arrival at the manor. Something was different.

"You can ask me any question, anything at all. And I'll answer, under veritaserum if you'd like. And in return, I can ask you a question, and you have to answer and so on and so forth. Deal?"

He stuck out his hand to Harry, who stared at it, completely conflicted of what he should do. On one hand he could finally have his answers. He could move on. But he'd also have to give answers. Was it worth the risk?

Squaring his jaw he took Malfoy's hand. "Deal."

Malfoy grinned triumphantly. A Slytherin through and through. "Excellent. Accio Veritaserum!"

Harry gulped. Draco looked at him for permission before pouring some of the potion in his glass and then in his own. He took a swig. Harry followed suit.

"You first, Golden Boy."

Harry sighed. He didn't have to drop a bombshell on the first question, did he?

"What did you think, when the Kiss Cam put us together?"

Malfoy looked out the window.

"Honestly, I was scared. I thought for sure my secret was out."

Harry smiled coyly. "What secret?"

"Nice try, one question at a time. It's my turn now." Harry took another drink.

"Fine."

"Why did you kiss me, Potter?"

Harry laughed. "I didn't know at the time. I told myself I just didn't want people to think I was a coward."

"Ever the Gryffindor. Ask away." he gestured for Harry to continue.

"Why did you hate me so much?"

"I didn't hate you. I would have thought that was obvious." he paused. "Well, I did hate you in sixth year."

"Why?"

"Because you had everything I never would." he swished the firewhiskey around in his glass. "You were on the right side. I wasn't. Simple."

"I would have helped you. Dumbledore would have helped you."

"I was in over my head."

"We all were."

"Yeah."

The two sat in a thoughtful silence. Malfoy broke it first. "My turn," he smirked. "So tell me, were you actually madly in love with me?" he fluttered his eyelashes in a way that made Harry want to punch him. "Or were you just desperate for a lay?"

Harry snorted. "We never had sex, Malfoy."

"But you wanted to. I could tell. The way you'd slam me against a wall, grind into me, kiss me like you completely owned me. Even someone stupider than you could have figured it out."

He sat down his glass, looking at Harry through half lidded eyes and that goddamn smirk.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He hated that Malfoy _still_ had this effect on him. It was like wanking desperately in the in quidditch showers all over again.

"What are you playing at?"

"Can't blame me for being curious,can you? You were...let's say, passionate in our little encounters. I can't help but wonder if they meant more to you."

Harry looked at his feet. "And what if it did?"

"I'd ask if that's changed. On my next turn, of course."

Harry glared. "Just go ahead and take the piss, Malfoy. I don't want to play your games. Yes. I was in love with you. Happy?"

"I see," was all he said, but he seemed different now, more reserved.

Harry furiously rubbed at his eyes. Coming here was a mistake, but he couldn't go home without knowing. He needed this. He needed to move on. "Why did you leave?" his voice sounded broken."Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"Because I was an idiot. Because I never thought I could be important to the Savior. Because once you got what you wanted, I thought you'd be done with me."

"And you never once tried to talk to me about it? You just fucking assumed I didn't care and you left?"

Malfoy nodded solemnly. "Yes. And I've regretted it everyday since. I wanted to come back but I think you made it pretty clear I wasn't welcome."

"What? I waited for you in our spot every night for weeks after."

Quietly, Draco reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Harry gasped.

Silver scars zig zagged across his chest and stomach. _Sectumsempra…_

"Oh Draco," Harry got up from his spot on the plush couch and fell to his knees in front of the other man. "I don't have words. I never got to tell you-"

"It's in the past," Malfoy said, but his tone of voice indicated anything but.

As if he was afraid he'd burn him, Harry lightly ran a finger over the longest scar, slashing brutally across his chest. Draco let out a tiny gasp.

"If you loved me, why did you try to kill me?"

The question wrapped icy fingers around Harry's heart. "I didn't know what the spell did. It just said it was for enemies."

"And I was your enemy." Malfoy spoke, resigned.

"No," Harry smiled sadly, pulling himself into a more comfortable sitting position on the floor. "You weren't. But I was too hurt and afraid to see it."

"I'm sorry for leaving, Harry."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

Neither spoke.

The was so much between them, so much left unsaid. But in that moment, they both knew.

"I have one last question, Potter."

Harry smirked. "It's not your turn."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Do you have anymore questions, then?"

He grinned. "Nope."

"Then shut up. Are you ready for my question?"

Harry nodded.

Draco's face was perfectly calm. "Do you still love me?"

Harry froze. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been that. He looked down at this lap, bracing himself for the inevitable rejection. "Yeah," he murmured. "Never stopped."

Draco opened his mouth, and then shut it again, seemingly thinking better of whatever he was going to say. Slowly, he got up from the couch and lowered himself on the floor next to Harry. "It's okay, you know."

Harry nodded.

"I...I can't say I loved you back then, because I didn't know what love was," he explained, looking everywhere but Harry. "But it was probably the closest I ever came." he laughed bitterly. "It scared me. I finally had something I could mess up and no amount of money could fix. I was a coward. So I ran from it as soon as I had an excuse."

"You didn't even want to be my friend."

"Oh, I did. From the very first day I met you and everyday after. I wanted to be close to you. But you rejected me, and rightly so I might add, and I was too afraid of it happening again."

"So we were both afraid."

"It would appear that way," Malfoy agreed.

Harry finally looked up from the floor, and straight at Malfoy. "I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Draco grinned. "Neither do I."

"So what now?"

"Now I think is when you kiss me."

The kiss was surprisingly chaste at first, just a peck. Then another. And once more. Harry pulled back, checking Malfoy's face.

"I thought I told you to kiss me, Potter."

Smirking, Harry dove back in, pressing Malfoy against the couch as he kissed him. And Merlin, it felt better than he remembered. Malfoy was pliant and warm beneath him, and he hummed approvingly into his mouth. His hand reached up to tangle in the unruly black curls on Harry's head. Harry pressed into him harder, nipping at his lower lip, drawing a quiet moan from out of him. Harry froze. Never once had Draco made any sort of noise before. He had always been silent, despite his enthusiasm. He pulled back again, staring and the man below him. He wanted to hear that again.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Stand up."

"What?" he asked again, confusion written on his face.

Sighing, Harry scooped him up and threw him on the couch, muffling his gasp with his lips and he covered his body with his own again. Malfoy smirked. "Getting excited, are we?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Remarkably, Malfoy did. Harry crashed their lips back together, pinning his hands above his head. He nipped at his lip again before moving down to kiss at his jaw. Malfoy bucked his hips. Harry saw stars. "Merlin, I've missed this."

Malfoy squirmed under him as he kissed along his neck and bare collarbones, rocking his hips into him as he went.

"Fuck, Harry."

Harry released his wrists, sitting back just long enough to pull off his shirt. Malfoy bucked impatiently. "Now who's excited?"

Skin to skin was electric and Harry moaned, all but slamming his hips into Malfoy. His cock throbbed and ached and it felt wonderful.

"Are you going to fuck me or are you going to come in your pants like you did back at Hogwarts?"

Harry flushed a charming shade of rose. "I didn't realise you noticed."

"Don't be daft. It happened at least three times. You could see the stain on your hideous pajamas clear as day."

"At least I _wore _pants," Harry grinned. "We both know you had nothing on under your pajamas."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure that was a horrible experience for you."

"Not like this is going to be," Harry murmured in his ear, reaching down to cup the bulge in Draco's pants. "You're going to forget your name."

Malfoy arched into the touch, hissing in pleasure. "Care to put your dick where your mouth is?"

"Gladly."

With agonizing slowness, Harry unzipped Malfoy's fly. He sucked in a breath at the sight of his cock straining against his pants. He slipped his finger in the waistband of his jeans and pulled, Malfoy lifting his hips to assist. They were soon discarded on the floor. The underwear wassoon to follow, and his cock sprung free. Malfoy's head fell back into the cushion when Harry wrapped his fingers around it. "Beautiful."

Malfoy grunted, thrusting up into his hand. "If you want to fuck me, you better do it soon, or I'll come."

Harry pumped his hand around the shaft, each stroke had Malfoy twitching. "In a minute. Let me enjoy this."

Draco moaned and bucked his hips again. "I have to do everything myself, don't I? Accio lube!"

The bottle came flying into his hand. "My own recipe," he explained. He shoved Harry away and coated a generous amount of the stuff on his fingers. He reached behind himself and Harry forgot how to breath, hypnotized as Malfoy worked himself open. Fingers pumping in and out and in and out. By the time he added a third finger, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He gently pulled Draco's hand away and pushed in his own finger. Malfoy practically mewled. He felt around inside him, his entrance slick and open. He slipped in another finger, pushing as deep as he could go and scissoring them about.

"F-fuck! Harry!"

Harry added a third finger, then a fourth, working him slowly to incoherency. He made sure to lightly brush his bundle of nerves with every movement.

"Merlin, yes. Fuck, Harry. More."

Malfoy was rocking back onto his hand, eyes squinted shut and looking like every wet dream Harry ever had. Cautiously, Harry pushed his thumb in, his hand curling into a fist once inside.

He moved it slowly, careful not to pull his hand out. He pushed in deeper, and then pulled back, stopping when the base of his palm breached the rim. He pushed back in.

Malfoy screamed.

So naturally he did it again, and again, Draco a blubbering mess below him, clenching around his fist.

"St-stop! Gods, Harry. Stop. Stop."

Harry immediately ceased moving, looking up worriedly at him. "I was about to come," he told him sheepishly, out of breath. "And I wanted you to fuck me."

Harry withdrew his hand, and Malfoy whimpered. He reached for his own zipper and quicky wiggled out of his jeans and pants. He slathered a fair amount of lube on his cock, though he doubted if it was necessary at this point and positioned himself. "Ready?"

Malfoy nodded.

Harry sunk in. Despite having an entire fist up his arse moments prior, Draco fit him like a glove. He wasn't even fully seated and he had to think about Severus Snape naked to keep from coming. He was tight and sp extremely hot. Harry wondered briefly if he would pass out. He waited a moment, then pushed in a little farther. And a little farther until he was balls deep. He leaned down to capture Malfoy's lips, who was only too willing. Harry slowly rocked his hips, causing both to break away and groan. "Do that again," Draco commanded.

So he did.

His thrusts were gentle at first, but soon grew faster, harder until Malfoy was moaning his name non stop. He battered his poor prostate, and Malfoy covered his mouth with his arm to muffled his cries.

Harry pulled it away. "No, don't. I want...I want to hear you."

Stubbornly, Malfoy kept his mouth shut. _Two can play this game,_ Harry thought and pounded as hard as he possibly could.

Malfoy cried out in surprise, back arching off the couch, chest to chest with Harry, his leaking cock pressed between them. "Harry! Fuck, I- Harry! Ah!

And then he was coming, splattering Harry's stomach with white streaks of cum, bucking his hips uncontrollably. Harry continued to pound into him, determined to ride out his orgasm. He thrust until Draco went limp, and finally let himself go. Slamming himself inside and emptying his load. "Draco! Oh my god."

He collapsed on top of him, and Draco lazily wrapped his arms around him, giving one last clench around Harry's softening prick. Harry hissed.

"I love you," Harry murmured.

"I know." he could feel Malfoy's grin.

Harry settled in on his chest, giving his shoulder a light kiss. Malfoy hummed, stroking his hair.

"I must say," Draco spoke after a few minutes. "I rather think I should send whoever started that bloody kiss cam a fruit basket."


End file.
